wet_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Government
See Also: gemstones locations Feudal System/ Societal Rankings 'Goverment on The Strange Continent' The Strange Continent is such a vast land, that the King of Cyclonus installed several governors to rule under him and keep the peace. The governors, in turn, appointed Barons to manage the activites of the towns in their protectorate. 'The King' The King of Cyclonus holds the highest rank in Cyclonian government. His rule is limited only by the White Law, a series of laws issued by the first king to rule over the land many thousands of years ago. 'Governors ' After the King split the Isle of Cyclonus and The Strange Continent into mandates, he gave the capital city of each mandate a gemstone and a governor to rule over his/her people. The highest ranking governor is the Royal Governor of Aura, naturally the ruler of the entire Strange Continent. Most commoners who live on the Strange Contienent regard the Royal Governor of Aura as their leadership, rather than the King of Cyclonus. 'Barons' Barons rule over a single particular town. Ususally towns that contain barons have populations over 1000 people, since not every town should have or need a Baron to govern them. Nagativity is usually associated with the name of Barons, because they are usually considerably wealthier than anyone else in town and have much influence. 'Commoners' Commoners on The Strange Conintent have little to no governmentmental influence. However, some small towns and villages are known to have democratic forms of government 'Slaves' Slaves hold the lowest position and are not considered legal citizens of Cyclonus or any other state. They are ususally bound to their servitude for their entire life, or until they reach the age of liberation . The Mandate System 'How it Works' An ancient King of Cyclonus once divided the land into Mandates , or provinces. Each province is given a number (#1-#8) and is headed at its capital city . Each of these eight capital cities has a designated gemstone . The job of each capital city is to govern the rest of its province (exception: mandate #1 Cyclonus, in which the King rules over all) 'The Eight Mandates' The Council of Higher Order (COHO) The Coucil of Higher Order is a convocation of Barons, and Governors from all corners of the Strange Continent . Council meetings are held every six moonturns (biannually) in the city of Aura. Meetings are led by the Royal Governor of Aura. Topics usually discussed include: justice, economy, and public relations. Currently the leader of the Counci of Higher Order is the Royal Governor, Quizzar Loathe. To make room for its 555 attendees, gatherings of the Council are held in the Grand Vixia , the largest justice chamber on the Strange Continent, located near the Palace, in Aura. The Baron's Order Assemblies (BOA) Every moonturn (monthly), the governor of each mandate issues a BOA, an assembly of the Baron from their province. Meetings are held in the capital city of the madade and led by that governor. Similarly to COHO meetings, BOA meetings discuss broad topics such as justice, economy, and public relations; but unlike COHO meetings, BOA meetings typically deal with more intimate topics such as relations with other mandates, relationships between cultures, and rquirements of the mandate to Cyclonus.